


Unborn

by ellu19estewanii



Series: Bumps on the Road [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellu19estewanii/pseuds/ellu19estewanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to be a sire, "A Father," Sam had said, and he thought he'd be the happiest mech in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averageapplepie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=averageapplepie).



> Slightly alternated chronology of the 2007 movie, though I try to follow the existing canon as much as possible. I guess you can call this a Universe Alternate. Also contains loads of personal headcanons regarding spark bonds and *mech pregnancy.
> 
> Unbeta'd, will subject to change.
> 
> Disclaimer: Transformers and all its characters belong to Habro.  
> Warning: Fetal Homicide/Perinatal Mortality(?)

The first thing he saw was a blur of silver before he was on the ground, face up and straddled, hearing the screeching chirps of his excited bondmate.

Jazz was wearing the happiest grin Bumblebee has ever seen. The visor he usually wore is missing and the uniquely turquoise optics stared brightly at him. However from the bond they share Bumblebee could sense a bit of trepidation, and a little bit of something else. He replied with a confused beep in return.

"Good afternoon to you too, honey Bee."

That accursed nickname.

Only in an event where he really wants to butter things up does the second-in-command of the Autobot army used it on him. As much as Bumblebee hates it, he can't help but find the human term endearing when it's said with his voice, consequently falling to the spell as it is. A millennia, and still Bumblebee doesn't know how to say no to his mate.

He crooned at the mech above him after a playful swat to the arm.

'Something you wish to share with me, Jazz? Or did you come all this way to give me some loving?'

Despite the innocent humour, Jazz hummed lowly, slyly sliding himself until his face is only inches away from the yellow mech.

"You know how I am after an absurdly large amount of time away from civilization, Bee," He purred, "I've missed you so much."

That husky tone never ceased to get him excited.

They made out then. His black and yellow hand pulling the silver helmet to mesh their faceplates together, the other one feeling up Jazz's smaller frame. He felt the ticklish flutter between their bond, the jittery sparks that would build up until they merge and fulfill release. It had been a  _orns_ , he had miss this mech more than he let on.

"Mmh, Bee, honey hang on I - Ahh! - seriously stop it!"

He mewled, desperate to for more even as the claws that were stroking him are now digging painfully into his shoulder struts, their shared bond abruptly closed. The haze of increasing pleasure dissolved at the insistence to cease and desist. The moment he came to his senses he found himself on top of Jazz, seeing his bonded's head cushioned by the grass, while his pelvis grind against the other's like a juvenile in heat. With difficulty he forced his systems to cool down.

Bumblebee glared at the mech below, an unspoken accusation hidden behind his brightening optics, yet at the same time he is concerned. Something must really be bothering him, to be able to anchor his mind like that.

Once more, he gave Jazz a questioning beep.

The silver mech gave a breath of a laugh, "You probably should let me up first."

It is when they are in a more casual but serious atmosphere does Jazz began to fidget. Jazz never fidgets, which concerned him more.

'Are you alright, love?'

There was no soft laughter this time, but the airy sound of a sigh. His worry is visible to him now; the absence of a smile, the sagged shoulders, the fidgeting hands. It's so rare seeing Jazz this disturbed it smacked the yellow mech with the reality of how...  _normal_ , the usually headstrong mech is. He still needs to get over the notion of his beloved being invincible, that there is always a chance - in this accursed war - that he could very well lose the mech he can't live without. He wonders if there are news he might've missed during his bondmate's absence.

Ugly, sickening feelings pooled down his stomach.

"Honey, Bumblebee, remember that time when I sneaked you out of temple-guarding duty to see the stars? When they could actually shine their faces to us mortals?" He tried to say in a light tone. It flew away like paper blown by the wind.

That seemed like a lifetime ago. Before the fumes and debris of their war-torn world scared the lights away, Cybertron was graced with a huge blanket of stars every night, bright, beautiful and endless throughout the galaxy. Now thick with coats of soot and toxic clouds, mechs are lucky to even see a blink. Instead the dark expanse is bombarded with the lights of explosions and EMP blasts in every few breems, a ghost of what the sky used to be. As he looked at Jazz, dull colored Jazz with a slight edge in his eyes, looking very different from his younger counterpart of simpler times, Bumblebee was grounded again.

Maybe it was a lifetime ago, and he probably forgot the words they shared then, but he still saw stars in those optics.

'I'm afraid it escapes my memory banks,' He didn't want to mention Tyger Pax as the reason, the small memory feedback caused a feeble stall in his processors, he coughed abruptly to hide it.

'What happened?'

"Well we talked about a lotta stuff."

'We talked about a lotta stuff during our time together, Jazz.'

"Yeah but that one's special." He whined. Bumblebee could just hear the pouty  _how could you forget_  with a double question mark at the end. "We had this impossibly long conversation about the 'what if's and the 'what would you do's, about ridiculous Cybertronian philosophies and its connections to your even more ridiculous taste in music, discussing the unforeseeable future of robot kind and the possibilities of further space flight before Ironhide came to blow his poop shoot over our insubordination. Causing nothing but pain and an annoying ring to our receptors for a whole joor."

Jazz ended with a huff as the yellow mech let out a laugh that is a burst of static. It's so amusing hearing the silver mech ranting.

'Alright, now that you have so eloquently retold the story, I remember,' It was the truth, the electrons are slowly weaving back together, and there's a sudden feedback of pain on his cheeks. 'Cliffjumper wasn't very peachy with me ditching him was he?'

"He was furious."

'Ah,' Bumblebee said in understanding. He really remembers now. 'Moving on, assuming that there were some outrageously serious questions about relationships, would this be the time where you asked that outrageously ridiculous question about spark bonding? Including what comes after?'

A loud nervous laughter pierced the air.

"You sure know where to throw the fishing net, Bee."

So Jazz is going to tread on unfamiliar waters, and by unfamiliar waters he means the unpredictability of his bondmate's reaction, no wonder he's been so nervous. Nonetheless that understanding didn't stop Bumblebee from stiffening.

'Jazz, could you really mean..?'

He's positive now, so positively sure why Jazz is mentioning this now, even long after that fateful subject of spark bonding crossed his ever-wandering mind.

Jazz's face blew up with a very cheeky - a very happy - grin.

"Well babe I hope you're still up to the task of sticking with your heroic speech of love and commitment because our good medic Ratchet has diagnosed lil ol' me as a carrying mech in the start of his second trimester."

As he dropped the bomb he completely opened the link to their sparks and let Bumblebee finally meet their sparkling.

* * *

He remembered.

The hilarious chain reaction that happened after that revelation.

_'You're a pregger for real? How in the pit could you hide this from me?!'_

The shock, the burst of joy, the hesitance as he felt through his sparkbond, the disbelief of becoming a sire. Oh the anxiety.

 _'Love, I am a_ batch-born _mech, a second generation of Transformer mass production. I haven't the slightest clue on raising a sparkling!'_

However, the most keenly he felt was the shame of not being with his bonded in the first stages of the spark growth. In the back of his processor he knows he has no control over it, but the guilt never seem to fade.

He remembered.

The highly protective program that activated, the urge to stay close, the hostility against his brothers in arm, the irrational fear for his bonded's safety. They mostly argued because of that.

_"Gods Bee I am not a fragile little flower!"_

_'Yeah but you're sure as pit carrying one!'_

Jazz hated being cooped up and coddled, Bumblebee of all mechs should understand, but he wouldn't take even one risk to their unborn. The spark was finally moving to the gestation chamber for its protoform, and the malleable surface of Jazz's stomach was becoming bigger, the pregnancy visible to all. He could just see the small body silently being built beneath it.

He remembered.

Jazz's emotional glitch, his ever-present exhaustion, his ravenous appetite, his tendency to rub the growing bump, his expression when he explained to a bewildered Sam the machination of "Robo-birds and bees". It had been the most hilarious evening.

_"A father," Sam had said._

_"Bee, you're going to be a father!" The excitement was palpable, "I can't believe this! A - Jesus Christ - holy-"_

He was awed himself; it was just that day did the thought really began to sink in to his processor as his human companion wildly waved his lanky hands, repeating his exclamation of his car's eventual fatherhood to his wide-eyed dog. 'Father' had an awfully nice ring to it, he definitely liked it more than sire, but he wasn't sure if Jazz would like being called a 'mother'. It was giddying his sensor nets.

He remembered it all, and he thought he'd be the happiest mech in the world.

Except that was all before Mission City and the Allspark.

Before Megatron.

Before his bondmate's death.

Their sparkling following a few moments after.

* * *

"I don't know, Ratchet."

Bumblebee whispered with his fixed voice modulator. Still sounding scratchy, which stems from the amount of time it's never been used, he resonates the room with a melancholy so deep the air feels suffocating.

The medic in question turned, and hmm'd in confusion.

"What is it?"

"We never got to name it." He's talking about the baby again, Ratchet immediately stiffens.

"I don't know what to say. I don't-" A crackle of static cuts his sentence, "I just - I don't know how to say goodbye to... I mean, I know, you know? But I just  _can't_. And I-" More static.

He was clutching a table, denting it in his frustration.

"Bumblebee..."

"I don't want to say goodbye. They shouldn't have- I won't accept it-"

"But they're waiting for you."

"They're not going anywhere."

"This farewell won't last, you'll see them ag-"

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! It CAN'T BE! I want, to see them, NOW!"

He threw the table away, screaming in anguish, the hurt still very prominent in his spark. In his rage he fought the larger mech, even with his weapons disabled and legs feeling like slag. He heard the quick heavy steps of another few pairs of feet, and a few more hands came to restrain him, he still struggled. It is when they finally sedate him that he realized how much of mess he is.

A weeping, begging, shaking mess of metals and cables painted a yellow too bright.

In his peripheral was Ratchet, sporting an impressively sized wound on his optic, instructing Ironhide a complicated surgical procedure with a growl. The black mech was not amused, but he was definitely nervous. That left him alone with his fearless leader, facing right across him, or is he above him?

"Sorry I'm being a complete glitch, sir. That's a pretty nasty bruise on Ratchet." It should embarrass him that his voice slurred while talking to the Prime, but in this situation, it's like a filter has been lifted.

"It's understandable, you are still in grief, Bumblebee."

"You must be glad that I'm out of the way."

"For now."

"I can't say the same for Ratchet."

"He's fine, though Ironhide has clumsy hands I'm sure he'll live."

"Unlike my family?"

Optimus Prime sighed at his poor choice of words, wondering how he could let the wrong ones slip in a time where he is treading carefully. The intense glare of the scout, with a soul so broken and mad, is enough to leave him helpless and tongue-tied. He wasn't sure what to say to him, because this is Bumblebee, and for the first time in quite a while, Optimus felt very weak.

"Your loss, is something we have all felt once. But it was-"

"A lifetime ago, I know. Time will dull the pain of losing a bondmate or child or friends and so forth, I know, I've heard plenty from those two." He gestured weakly to the couple bickering. His leader nodded, sighing another of his sighs.

"Then what don't you know?"

"...Why."

"Why them?"

"Why  _now_? Just when everything was starting to look like the stars might shine on you again? When we were just about to reach the end of a long dark tunnel, why choose to take them now?"

Optimus gave a small sad smile of understanding, and Bumblebee felt very tired. Behind them, he could hear the medic yelling louder insults at a rapidly apologizing weapons spec. In another day, or another lifetime, he might laugh at the memory.

"Why now indeed."

He was prepared to lose Jazz, in hindsight he always has. They've lived long enough to be prepared for the inevitable, and the memories were many and fond. His sparkling however, was just starting to grow on him. It pains him that he'll never get the same chance he had with Jazz.

* * *

 _'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.  
_ _Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why._

"Small Bump", Ed Sheeran.

**Author's Note:**

> (?) I'm not sure what to call a mother dying together with her unborn child, an internet search proves to be unreliable (or I just don't understand which is the exact description, oops). Apologies if the information is incorrect, if any of you do know please comment.
> 
> *Mech pregnancy headcanon: About a Meta-Cycle in IDW universe term (13 months), so they usually go through a little more than 4 trimesters since they are a pretty big species (a reminder that elephants are 22 months).  
> The stages are pretty standard in the TF fandom community, but to explain in detail;  
> \- A separate spark is born from a full link, sparkling's first two trimester is dependent of the carrier's spark  
> \- Carrier experiences major energy fluctuation and tries to balance on first trimester  
> \- Carrier program starts to change body and prepares the gestation chamber on second trimester  
> \- Sparkling disconnects from carrier spark to transfer to the gestation chamber in the beginning of third trimester  
> \- Whole of third and fourth trimester is spent on building the sparkling's protoform around its unique spark coding/mech DNA (major swelling to the abdomen by the end of last trimester)  
> \- The last month is the month where the sparkling would be born (how the sparkling is delivered is up to your own imagination, be it surgically removed or naturally through contractions and all that jazz).
> 
> To shed a little light, from this info Jazz would have died during his late third trimester.


End file.
